


Baby Mama Drama

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm going to pinch you when I put this down and you're going to take it."





	Baby Mama Drama

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Alright, I thought lots of finger foods. We don’t need full meals for people. Write this down.”

“I am. Pigs in a blanket, meatballs, little sandwiches, fruit and veggie platters. Do you think Nancy might bring some of those lobster and crab enchiladas?”

“I don’t see why not? We can have pasta salad and garden salad. I know Margaret is big on seafood salad these days too. What do you think people will drink? Plenty of Chardonnay; soda and water for our guests who can't or don’t drink.”

“Thanks for remembering us.” Nora replied with a smirk. “Let’s do one more check of the guest list.”

CJ started ticking off names. She and Nora, Donna, Bonnie, Ginger, Ann, Isabel, Nancy, Lauren…

“Anyone else?” CJ asked.

“Zoey will be there but not Abbey; she’s in Manchester. She is sending a lovely antique stroller though. I don’t think Margaret…”

“CJ?” tapping on the door, Margaret waddled into the office. “Is there any reason that you pushed back the Deputy National Security Advisor? I thought we had a long conversation about you making no chances to the schedule without my knowledge. I actually would really prefer if you don’t make last minute changes to the schedule.”

“Something came up, I'm really sorry. I didn’t want to bother you because you have enough going on.”

“I'm pregnant CJ, not dying. I can sit and do the schedule. Please don’t do this again without my permission.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Alright. Well, Kate at 2, Congressional Liaison at 2:45, and Greg Brock at 4.”

“No problem. Did you have lunch Margaret; I'm hungry.”

“I ate. Should I send one of the interns to the cafeteria for a crispy chicken salad?”

“Excellent idea, and a Diet Vanilla Coke please.”

Margaret nodded, leaving the office.

“Do you think she knows?” Nora asked.

“I don’t think so…things are a bit hectic right now. She is working so hard before she leaves in two weeks. Oh shit, Nora are you hungry?”

“I was wondering when you would notice the starving pregnant girl in the corner.”

CJ picked up the phone, telling Margaret to get a burger and chocolate shake for Nora.

“Not a problem.”

***

“Men were not meant to do this kind of thing.” Leo grumbled.

“Then what exactly are you supposed to do? You can't wait to get in our pants but you don’t want to shop for cribs.”

She and Leo were walking through the Babies R Us superstore. Her two agents, Bill and Sylvie, were close by. CJ loved looking at all of the baby clothes, accessories, and furniture. She could hardly believe her own children were four and three. Long walks anywhere, particularly shopping facilities, were no fun for the former Chief of Staff. He played the grin and bear it role…CJ was under a lot of stress and he did not want to push it. The NASA investigation was heating up. She was a viable suspect and shopping for Margaret’s baby shower was just the distraction she needed.

“I like shopping for cribs.” He lied.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“OK, I'm not in that shitty of a mood that you have to flat out lie to me Leo. You grumbling your way through this is half the fun.”

“How are you feeling baby?”

“Fine. Look, I'm here to shop for Margaret. I do not want any political conversation. Deal?”

“Deal.” Leo squeezed her hand.

“After this, I think we should…ooh.”

CJ stopped at a giant wood crib. She started to run her fingers across the cherry oak.

“We have to buy this one.” she said.

“What? Is Margaret having an infant or a linebacker?”

“Oh stop. You should know from experience that sometimes it’s hard to get a kid out of a crib. It should grow with them. We’re buying this…it will match the apartment.”

“Margaret has this strange mismatched furniture. She calls it thrift store chic. I don’t know if she’ll be able to put this mammoth thing together in her condition.”

“Leo, calm down it is not 1776. Margaret is not a weakling. Anyway, I'm sure if she needs help Bru…”

CJ froze before saying another word. She could see the change in her husband’s eyes; this was not going to end well.

“Leo…”

“What were you going to say CJ?”

“Nothing.”

“Who is going to help Margaret put this crib together?”

“I'm sure there are plenty of people…”

“You know who the father of this baby is, don’t you?”

“Leo, I'm…”

“Claudia Jean!”

“Don’t you are raise your voice at me; not in here. If you want to know something about Margaret you better damn well ask her and I won't say another thing about it.”

They were quiet for a moment. A salesperson approached, asked if they were interested in the crib. CJ nodded but did not take her eyes off her husband. Leo met her gaze and they had a nice staring contest that Leo lost when he finally looked away.

“I'm sorry baby. Really I am.”

He took her hand, kissing it and holding it over his beating heart. The feel of it made CJ gasp.

“Answer me one question.” He said.

“I will if I can.”

“Do you know who the father is?”

“Margaret told me in confidence and that is the way I am keeping it. You two are so close…talk to her Leo.”

They walked over to the register and Leo pulled out his platinum Visa. CJ swatted his hand; this was on her. Leo shrugged and let her pay. Soon they were back in the car but Leo noticed that Lewis was not taking them home.

“Oh no Claudia Jean, no more shopping. We had to be at that place for two hours or more.”

“Just lie back, shut up and relax.” She replied.

He did, though his skepticism shined through. The smile returned when they pulled up in front of DC Coast.

“Dinner?” he asked.

“On me.”

“Really?”

“For being as good of a sport as you can be about the baby shopping. I know it is not your favorite thing.”

Leo kissed her, and CJ smiled as he caressed her face.

“I got to spend some uninterrupted time with you. I would say that was a big gift.”

“You think you are a smooth talker McGarry.”

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

***

On Tuesday afternoon, Leo ran into Margaret in the halls of the West Wing. Apparently, she was headed to his office, toting a cardboard box.

“What the hell are you doing?” Leo asked.

“Bringing these books to your office. You have no idea how long this box has been sitting under my desk.”

“You should not be carrying this Margaret…you're pregnant.”

“It is not that heavy.” She reasoned.

“Give me the box.”

“Leo…”

“Give me the box.” He repeated slowly.

“No. You’ve had a heart attack and I would never be able to forgive myself if you injured yourself. I'm fine.”

“Margaret, stop being difficult.”

“You're the difficult one. I was halfway there and now I am standing in the hallway holding a heavy box and arguing. I could have been there and back by now.”

“You said it was not heavy.”

“It wasn’t when I was moving.” She sighed loudly. “I am going to pinch you when I put this down and you are going to take it.”

Charlie walked down the hall, stopping when he saw the two of them.

“What's going on? Do you need some help Margaret?”

“No.” she said firmly.

“Charlie, take the box and carry it to my office please. Margaret seems to have lost her mind.”

“Sure.”

Charlie took the box, which Margaret gave up reluctantly. He walked away and left the two old friends looking at each other. Margaret pinched him.

“You don’t need to be pushing yourself.” Leo said, rubbing his arm.

“Ditto.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She went back toward the office but Leo took hold of her hand.

“Margaret?”

“Yes?”

“Actually, I need to talk to you.”

She looked at him again, her green eyes staring right into his heart and soul. Leo flinched under their power.

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“Well, I just need…”

“Oh my God, are you alright? Are you not alright? Did you come back to work too soon? You never told me the first time when you were unwell and I won't ever be able to forgive you for that. I needed to know Leo, I could have taken care…what's the matter? I was scared to death; I'm still scared. You…”

“Margaret, stop.” He took both of her hands. “I'm fine. I am living as well as I can, taking my medicine. CJ takes very good care of me. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Don’t you tell me not to worry.” She snapped. “I will always worry.”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. C’mon, come sit in my office. I just need to talk to you.”

“Alright.”

They went back to his office, sitting on the couch. Leo took a deep breath and put his hands on his knees. Margaret studied him.

“I can help you start.” She said. “So Margaret…”

“Who is the father of your child?”

“What?”

“Who did this to you? Wait a minute that came out wrong. Having children is a blessing Margaret, I love all of mine. It is not an easy job to have to do alone. I mean if this hump left you high and dry CJ and I will be there for anything you need. Anything.”

“I don’t need anything.” Margaret replied.

“Margaret, I have no doubt you are going to be an amazing mother but…”

“Bruno is the father.”

“Bruno who?” Leo asked.

“I think you know who.”

“Say it please.”

“Bruno Gianelli.”

“Oh dear God, you’ve slept with him?”

“That’s usually how this thing happens Leo.”

“How could…Oh my God.”

“It wasn’t some one night stand Leo.”

“What are you talking about?”

“During the reelection campaign we were…we had a relationship.”

“What are you telling me Margaret?”

“I'm telling you that no matter what you think of him he is the father of my child and we care for each other. He has every intention of being there.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” Leo replied.

“You would know, huh? I have never asked Bruno to be anything but what he is. I gave him a choice and he chose to be a father and a friend. I know what you think of him and I know why.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bruno and I have no secrets, including what happened in Manchester. If it’s alright, I would prefer not to talk about my personal relationship with him. I don’t want to cause anymore friction.”

“No matter my feelings for him, it will never change my feelings for you. Are we understood?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” He tilted her chin. “I'm serious.”

“I know Leo.”

“Do you really know? Nothing is too great for you Margaret. All you have to do is ask.”

“I know.” She smiled. “You and CJ have been very good to me. I even know about the pretty elaborate baby shower she is planning. I am working on my shock face since she is working so hard to keep it a surprise.”

“I'm sure you will do fine.” Leo said.

“Thanks. I really need to get back to work.”

“Of course. Thank you for being honest with me.”

“I have never lied to you and there is no reason to start. Bruno and I are very excited about the baby; I have nothing to be ashamed of. This baby could not ask for more love.” She rubbed her stomach as she left the office.

Leo sat in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. He could not believe what he had just heard. Bruno Gianelli and his Margaret. He knew, he knew during the campaign something was going on. Bruno was so flirty; he was sure Margaret saw right through the veneer. He was probably romancing her at the same time he made the moves on Leo’s intoxicated wife. 

The political strategist was a wily bastard. What most people didn’t know was that Leo had gotten over the indiscretion with CJ. It could hardly be called that and he of all people knew that crazy things happened when you drank too much…it was such a vulnerable time for CJ. This thing with Margaret however, he had no intention of not letting his feelings be known about this. Sighing, he picked up his cell phone and dialed out.

“Bruno Gianelli.”

“Bruno, its Leo McGarry. I need to talk to you.”

“I've been expecting your call.”

“Have you?”

“Yes. I know you and Margaret would talk eventually. We should get this over with as we are both busy men.”

***

Leo carried his sleeping daughter down the hall and tucked her into bed. He hoped the thunderstorm settling into the city did not disturb her sleep. She, like her mother, was afraid of thunder.

“Margaret and I talked today.”

“Really?” CJ brushed her hair. “About what?”

“Bruno Gianelli is the father of her child.”

“That is what she told me.”

“Can you believe it? Why would she even want someone like him? He’s a…he’s a…”

“He’s attractive, intelligent, and I'm sure fun to be around Leo. You are not Margaret and you would not understand.”

“I can tell you he is not a one-woman man, I can tell you that.”

“So what? You're a drug addict alcoholic…no one is perfect.”

“Claudia Jean!”

“Don’t stand in judgment of him; you have no room and no right. While I cannot say he is my favorite person, I don’t hate him. You too have done hurtful things, stupid things to people. According to Margaret, he wants to be a father. He deserves that chance.”

“Well I called him today and told him that he better do right by Margaret and their child or he would regret it.”

“Oh my God, you have some nerve. You are a piece of work Leo. I hope he told you where to stuff it.” she put her hair into a ponytail and got into bed.

“Whose side are you on CJ?”

“You are such a man. This is not about sides. If it were, I would be on Margaret’s. She cares for a man who is far from perfect and who people close to her find it difficult to accept…it sounds a bit familiar.”

“Don’t compare me to that shark.” Leo said.

“Oh stop being a bastard and come to bed. I want to be held.”

“You want to be held huh, then I think you should find something nice to say to me.”

He climbed between the sheets, taking his wife into his arms.

“How does this sound? Shut up or sleep on the couch.”

“What the hell do I see in you?” he asked.

“Mmm, I'm beautiful, witty, and charming as hell.” CJ looped her arms around his neck.

“You forgot sexy, sweet, and loving.”

“Yes, all of that too. You know what I want.”

“This sexy body?”

“Mmm hmm.” She started to undress him. Their sex life was new to them again, and CJ held it as the treasure it was. After that heart attack, she was lucky her husband was alive.

“I'm a lucky bastard Claudia Jean.”

“Don’t you forget it Mister. Love comes in all shapes, sizes, and forms. Just think of us when you don't believe it. I love you Leo.”

“I love you too baby.”

***


End file.
